erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Satou
Satou was a villager, a ninja, and then finally a farmer of Sunagakure. Appearance Satou is tall, slim, and brown-haired. He has a generally cleanly appearance, and was always seen wearing a green cloak, brown shirt, and white pants when he was a ninja. As a farmer he switched over to a white shirt, brown pants, boots, white gloves, and a red jacket. History Satou grew up in the village of Sunagakure, never venturing out much further than the gates. He grew used to the dull brown landscape and eventually became bored with it. In his seventeenth year he sought to prepare himself for a journey out into the world in order to see all that there was to see. He decided that the easiest way to accomplish this would be to be trained as a ninja, so he of course began to search around and find out how to become one. He stumbled upon the then headmaster Shiori Nagai one night in September, talked with her a while and eventually learned about her occupation. Surprised at his luck, he asked her how he might join the academy and she simply told him to show up one day and she'll put his name on the roster. It was soon after that that his first day in class took place. He found out quickly that he was an elder among other academy students. His days as a student went on peacefully and full of study. It was over a month later before he finally became advanced enough to be classified as a genin. People that had joined the academy at a later date than him seemed to be accelerated to the same class, but he didn't mind too much. Him and the other strange, new graduates were assigned squads quite soon after becoming official ninja. For him and an already experienced genin, Aeolus, the assigned squad leader was Roh Singa. A jounin swordsman. Naturally, the jounin taught the students what he knew. This just so happened to be the way of the sword, and as Satou was a blank slate as far as how he wanted to learn as a ninja he simply adapted to the style and became quite interested in swords as a whole. The trio worked together, with Aeolus coming along whenever he so wished, for a bit over a year before the next squad change occured. There were promotions abound and Aeolus was one of them, seperating the squadmates and creating a need for new squads. Satou was transferred from his current leader to an old acquaintance, Sanako Wuu. With this the new squad Wuu was made up of the three genin Satou, Nathaniel, and Kenta. Two of which were swordsmen and one of which was a taijutsu specialist, much to the chagrin of Wuu. Days were peaceful with this squad, the training was intense but sparce and Satou went through it without complaint. He had promised Roh that he would accomplish his orders as they were given, as a ninja should. He dueled with both Kenta and Nathaniel at different points, never losing a match. At some point they were seperated and Satou went with Wuu on a mining trip. He was excited to gain minerals so that he might own his own sword at some point in the future. His wish came true shortly afterwards. With sword in hand, he felt much more at ease with his abilities. Still, his style incorporated the use of multiple blades, so he still set out and asked if there was any way for him to recieve more swords. It took months before this would come to pass. The entire village seemed to travel to Kirigakure for the upcoming Chuunin exams. Recieving weaponry from Wuu, Shiori, and the Kazekage Aurora, he was feeling rather prepared for the Chuunin exams. Still, he would have to pass the first part which consisted of a written exam. He tried to ask those who had participated before what types of things he should study or learn for it, but all he recieved was silence in return. The day came where he had to simply wing it in the test. Unfortunately, due to what Satou declared as faulty directions given by the proctor Rizaro, the genin failed in the very first part of the exams. It was pitiful. After all of the preparations he wouldn't be able to use any of them due to a strange wording on the proctor's part. Either way, he stuck around and cheered on his village as they went on to reach the finals of the final round. In the end no one was declared a victor, but back at the village the Kazekage declared that their fighter was most definitely the winner of the exams. Strangely enough, even though Satou failed the first part of the exams he was promoted to Chuunin due to his works as a veteran genin for a long period of time. He was extremely happy as he recieved the vest, proudly celebrating with his former squad leader Wuu. He was immediately assigned a mission, taking along another veteran genin and a completely new genin on a routine mining mission. Things went horribly wrong as they were tracked by a group of rogue ninja who took the group captive while telling them that they were planning on releasing the group to continue to their mining mission in an indefinite amount of time. It was unknown what they were planning, but they took another hostage while allowed Satou's former squadmate Aeolus (now known as Riku) who went back and informed the village. At this standoff, Satou felt the nearest to death as he had ever been. The Kazekage's dealings with the hostage takers were along the lines of "The hostages would be glad to die while knowing that the rest of you died with them." Unfortunately, for Satou this was definitely not the case. He was fearful for his life, and the feeling grew within him over the entire course of the situation. In the end, he was released as part of the deal while the rest of the hostages were supposed to return at a later date. The newly promoted Chuunin was not in a correct state of mind as they began to return to the village. He snapped at the rest of them, even though they had rescued him from what could have been a more horrific event. In the end, the Kazekage offered him a rope that he took as soon as he could. He resigned from being a ninja and gave up on seeing the world. Above all else, he wanted to live. It was at this point that Satou turned to farming as his occupation. He still had the ninja stamina and skills that he had acquired over the course of his career, but he definitely enjoyed being in a much safer environment. Unfortunately, he was shunned by many of his previous friends including the one he had been closest to, Wuu. Not a word was spoken between them during this time. A few days later he was called out by the Kazekage. Out of reflex, he acknowledged and came with her. She had a new assistant that always wore a mask that Satou did not recognize in the slightest, and the Kazekage wished for Satou to help with an experiment. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Category:People